


Witches and Dragons

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Magic, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Safiya has finally done it, she's finally freed herself from the shackles of the Templars and the Circle of Magi. With the help of her best friend, a Dalish elf named Iseult, and her cousin, Elissa Cousland she tries her hardest to be free of those who oppose her forever. There's only one problem, the only way to truly be rid of the Templars, is to join the illustrious Grey Warden.With the help of their new found warden ranks, as well as a foreign Prince and a Dalish blood mage, they are thrust into a plot of chaos as they are all that stands between Thedas and it's end.





	Witches and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Short Chapter, but wanted to introduce the concept.

The road to Ostagar was rife with trouble. It was nothing Safi couldn’t handle, nothing she hadn’t handled before. But promise of an easy trek to the capital had gone unfulfilled.  
Her legs ached with every harsh impact of her boots to the ground. “Iz, care to carry me the rest of the way?” She yelled to the girl that walked several paces ahead of her.  
Iseult’s attention shot her way, her ears as sharp as blades beneath the blinding Ferelden sunrise. Instead of responding, her sights shot ahead towards the miles of road they’d yet to brave.

A loud clopping of hooves could be heard from behind them, instantly sending the two girls into the trees that surrounded the gravel. So many possibilities as to what such a sound could entail. Guards, perhaps? Maybe just simple civilians? But as the sound of the hooves grew closer, so did the armor clad men that rode atop such fine steeds. 

Safi’s worst fears grew closer than ever as a group of templars quickly shuffled along the path. Were they there for her? She knew she couldn’t escape the circle of Magi for the rest of her life. 

Iseult placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly taming the scared girl that sat within her. She and Iz could take these simple blokes. She and Iz could take on all of Thedas if they had to.  
For a moment, Safi pondered whether the words she thought were true, could she truly best these men, even with all of their lyrium? But her question, it seemed would never have to find an answer. The men quickly strode atop their horses and out of sight within just mere moments.

“It seems we won’t be making any templars cry today, Iz,” 

 

The ruins of Ostagar shouldn't have looked as comforting as they did. Inside harboured templars, knights and the worst thing Safi could think of: politicians. 

Iseult showed no such comfort as they neared the gates, though her inscrutable expression rarely faltered. 

“Are you alright?” Safi asked, her face softer than normal. 

Iz turned to face her. “Nineteen years in Ferelden and I’ve never been to this dusty, old place.” 

Safi let out a chuckle as she brushed a lock of blonde behind her ears. “Lucky you. I used to come all the time on trips with my family.” She grew quiet for a moment, remembering the news of the murder of her uncle, Bryce Cousland, and his wife. “Before I was sent to the circle, of course.” 

Iz stayed silent for a moment, before pressing on through the gates. “You being seen in there doesn’t seem to be the best of ideas.”

Safi drew her hood to cover her face. “See, now I’m just a normal citizen.” 

A thin smile drew on Iz’s lips. “Who are we even meeting here?” 

She scoffed. “Can you just trust me for once?” 

“Bad things happen when I place my unfaltering trust on you, Safi.” Iz said with a stern look on her face.

Safi ignored her, instead pushing through the gates and entering the ruins so rife with history for the first time in years. Her frame grew rigid at the sight of so many armour clad bodies. Whether they be soldiers, or templars, both were to be feared in such a trying time,  
They maneuvered through the onslaught of king’s men for what felt like hours, trying to find the face of who they’d been traveling to find for quite some time.

A horn sounded, signalling the gates to the Kocari wilds to push open with great force. In poured three dashing men, but it wasn’t the men that caught Safi’s attention, as Elissa Cousland, her cousin stood beside them.


End file.
